Escape The Night: Season 1
Information Escape The Night is a fan-made parody show made by Plastiquerose. 10 people are invited to a party with a specific role, until things go horribly wrong. Contestants Contestant Progress :█ The contestant Escaped The Night. :█ The contestant was revived. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant helped a person in the challenge, but failed to save them. :█ The contestant helped a person in the challenge, and won. :█ The contestant was saved from death. :█ The contestant was was sacrificed. :█ The contestant was voted into a challenge, but survived. :█ The contestant was voted into a challenge, and died. :█ The contestant was betrayed. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. Episodes ''Episode 1: A Night To Remember (Part 1) *'Summary: The invited guests recieve an envelope from Nicki Minaj, asking them to meet up at her house and have a party. However, they must dress up as their role given to them. They all soon arrive one by one within a few hours, and are given freetime to talk to each other. Kim Petras and Katy Perry converse with each other, until Kim goes to the bathroom. She spots blood stains on the carpet and follows the trail, to find a pile of dead bodies. She freaks out and gets everyones attention. They follow her and also find the corpses. They call the police on Nicki's house, but there's no signal. The corpses randomly dissapear and everyone goes back to their normal discussions until dinner arrives. Everything is fine and well until Cardi says she tastes something funky in her chicken. She drinks water to cleanse the taste, but she ends up choking on the floor soon after. Everyone rushes to bring her water, but it doesn't work. They all split up and try to find something to help her with, except for Nicki Minaj, which gets everybody suspicious of her. They soon find instructions to do the heimlich maneuver, in which Lana does and save Cardi. Everyone at this point wants to escape this house, but the doors are locked. However, the doors have 9 keyholes, and they figure they must do a scavenger hunt for these keys. They do find a key, but instead the key leads into another room with a piano in it. A note says "Play Me!" Nicki says she's never had a piano in her house before and she doesn't know why it's in there. They're unsure on whether or not to press it, until Rihanna presses on the piano. A note pops out, and the doors lock. Episode 2: A Night To Remember (Part 2) *'''Summary: '''Rihanna begins to read the note, saying that if they cannot leave this house by sunset, everyone and everything in it will be stuck in the 1920's forever. They start freaking out and decide that if they want to get out of here, they need to work together. Another not pops up shortly afterwards, with the words saying "Taken Away." They wonder what this means until the door busts open and grabs Marina. Everyone sprints out the room and attempts to find her. Marina is taken upstairs to a room where she is locked up in an asphyxiation chamber. Unless if the guests find her in 10 minutes and unlock the door, she will be asphyxiated. Katy finds a clue on where she is, but it only says "Up." They dash upstairs and try every room. Every room is unlocked except for the one Marina is in, where she screams for help. Jennie finds another clue, saying "pentagon, square, triangle, circle." The guests wonder what it means, until Ariana finds 4 numbers, surrounded by the same shapes Jennie found. Gaga suggests that the number surrounded by the shape is the code, in which the code is "6742." They unlock the door and get Marina out of there, and find another note, saying, "If you want your first key in this house to escape, you must vote in two people to have their life at risk at the Asphyxiation chamber." A butler arrives, waiting for them to drop in a persons name. They all discuss and break up into groups. They all think Cardi hasn't really done anything, Nicki is the reason why they're here, and Kim hasn't really proven herself. Cardi and Kim's card was pulled from the pile and picked partners. Cardi chose Gaga, while Kim chose Katy. They all head over and need to do 4 things before they can save their friend. They begin and start sprinting to the first riddle, saying "A blind man got surgery to be unblind. He was told after the surgery to keep the blindfold on so the effects can kick in. When he was on a train, he removed the blindfold and killed himself. Why did he do that?" Gaga immediately thinks that the doctors were bitches and didn't do anything, but that turns out to be incorrect. After a long process, Katy thinks that the train crossed through a dark tunnel and thought he still couldn't see, in which she is correct. She moves on the the next step, which is to follow and match the blueprint on the controller. It takes Katy a while, and Gaga passes ahead of her onto the next step, which is to search for three power balls in this room which allows the escape. Katy finally gets it done, but Gaga is already searching for her third ball. Gaga finishes and the last thing she needs to do is to unlock Cardi with a key, which is inside the room. Gaga struggles and Katy catches up. They both find their key and race to the tube, but Gaga has trouble with her key and breaks it on accident. Cardi dies and Kim lives. The safe people were thinking Cardi would come back because Gaga found the code that no-one knew, but they were wrong. They were shocked, and rather felt sorry for the tube than Cardi. The butler soon comes in, saying that there is something from the mail outside. Episode 3: Bloodthirsty' *'Summary: '''The butler holds a package in his hands. Jennie grabs the package and opens it. It reveals a pure golden goblet. However, Jennie is soon captured along with the golden goblet by the vampires approaching her. Gaga finds a rock, and Kim finds a big canvas of paper and a wand. Ariana thinks that they throw the rock at the paper and use the wand to go to Jennie. Katy finds instructions on what to do, which is exactly what Ariana did. They travel through the portal and fight back the vampires holding Jennie. However, the vampires split up and now they have to get the golden goblet. Jennie finds a key, and tries to open every door. They open it and they see a group of vampires, specifically a vampire holding a golden goblet, who also happens to have another jeweled key on him. They ask for the goblet and the key, but the vampire refuses and says that they need someone to feast on if they want it. They all discuss on who they want to sacrifice. They figure Rihanna hasn't really done anything, and so has Katy. They all split up on votes and it is revealed that Katy will be sacrificed for it. They chain her up and fill up the golden goblet while also giving the guests their key. Katy dies after major blood loss. At the lounge they all feel guilty about it, but Kim says that if no-one was getting sacrificed, we would've all been stuck in the 1920's. Category:ETN Category:Escape The Night Category:10 Queens Category:3 Survivors Category:Death Category:Violence Category:Plastiquerose Category:Season 1